A Heart of Rose
by TheChaosSnake
Summary: Pink Diamond was the weakest of the Diamonds, but the fiercest out of all of them. Bismuth was a frightened prisoner, but kind and loving to everyone. They didn't mean to start a war, but Rose Quartz did. (Rose Quartz origin story)
1. -The Warlord-

Pink Diamond grinned wide as she stared at the opaque projection of her computer, several Pearls carefully inputting her exact commands.

She was a gem of massive stature (but still the shortest of the Diamonds), broad shoulders, and a plump belly. Her tight, dark pink body suit was accented by her lighter-colored, messy mane of hair, and her eyes were a wild red. She was a fearsome foe on the battlefield, having shattered many gems in her life time with her mighty shield.

She blinked at the screen, leaning in closer to examine a small planet on the farthest east of the computer's display of the surrounding galaxy.

"That planet..." she growled, her voice a deep rumble. "What is it?"

One of the Pearls, a small one under Yellow Diamond, jerked to attention.

"T-that is Sector 145.7, my lady! It is populated by a small race of blind, harmless creatures-" she squeaked, avoiding eye contact with Pink Diamond.

"Send my ships to destroy it." Pink said simply and curtly, crossing her arms.

"But, Your Highness...!"

"Are you talking back to me, pathetic Pearl? Do you wish for me to _shatter you_ where you stand?" Pink snarled, stomping her large foot forward. The small, insignificant yellow gem barely came up to Pink's gigantic thigh, so intimidation was simple for Pink to achieve.

"I'll process the order right now, dear Pink Diamond..." her voice had minimized to a frightened whisper, her dainty hands hastily pressed buttons on the transparent keyboard before them. The other Pearl looked just as spooked, but kept to herself to avoid trouble.

The sound of heels clicking against the made Pink Diamond glance up.

 _White_...

White Diamond was the kindest of the Diamond Authority, constantly taking in small and useless rejects into her court to employ as servants. She endlessly waxed about how much she 'loved' her various Quartzs and Pearls, which Pink never understood.

"Ah, Pink! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Her joyous voice carried down the long hallway.

The tall, slender faced gem ran to Pink Diamond, her flowing white dress trailing behind her. The diamond gem on her forehead shimmered with the same intensity as her caring eyes as she started to speak with Pink.

"Come, come! I have something very important to show you." White took Pink by the hand, dragging her away from the Pearls and computer console. The lowly gems that were left behind saluted as they exited the room.

Stomping through the halls with her arms behind her back, Pink glare inquisitively at White Diamond. She had always been a strange, enigmatic figure compared to the rest of her sisters of the Diamond Authority, with her passive and gentle disposition. Their differences annoyed Pink to no end, but she was forced to tolerate her.

White Diamond led her into a large room covered in stain glass windows. The colored glass was inscribed with scenes from gem history, such as the Moon Goddness vanquishing the original inhabitants of the Homeworld. The depictions of such violence brought a smile to Pink Diamond's lips.

"I have a very important gift for you, dear Pink." White murmured softly, moving to a heavily decorated treasure chest and shuffling through it.

"I am aware of how you tragically lost your darling Pearl some weeks ago..." White whispered, tears misting over here passionate eyes.

Pink Diamond squinted. "My ' _darling_ ' Pearl?" she questioned.

White's upper lip stuck out in a sort of whimper, as if the phrase had pained her. "Yes, my dear! That beautiful Pearl that stood by your side for hundreds of years! Don't you remember losing her in the most recent raid you went on?"

Pink vividly remembered the raid (as she had a blast and had killed many enemies), but it had just dawned upon her that one of her Pearls had disappeared. She owned a numerous amount of the pathetic servant gems, so she found it hard to keep up with all of them.

Pink wasn't even sure why White was making a big deal of the death of a single Pearl. It's not like it mattered, did it? That Pearl was just a made-for-order luxury item, just like the others.

"Right..." Pink murmured, tapping her foot on the pristine marble floors. "So what is this gift you had for me?"

White retrieved her hands from the chest, cupping a small clam shell with a bow tied around it. "I searched through my stock of un-activated Pearls, and I finally found this beauty in the rough!" Shoving the Pearl container into Pink's palms, White Diamond waited with baited breath for her to open it.

Pink Diamond slid the ribbon off, pulling open the shell. A glistening, oblong cream-colored gem sat on a satin pillow.

"Uh..." she wasn't sure how to accept the gift. Pink Diamond had no need for another servant running at her feet and tripping her. "I'll activate her later." That was probably a lie.

"She's beautiful! And very fancy, too!" White Diamond exclaimed as Pink started to leave the room. "I hope you enjoy!"


	2. -The Experiment-

"Quickly! Keep pulsing the plasma through it; I'm reading activity in its wavelengths! We can't lose it again!"

The loud, nasally voices screeched back and forth at each other at a never-ceasing rhythm of conversation. However, he registered the noise through a muffled barrier, like he was trapped in a pool of liquid. He had only started to be able to hear the specific words they were saying.

He couldn't speak. He couldn't feel. He couldn't even see.

All he could do was exist.

He wasn't seeing blackness exactly- he was seeing the absence of substance, which took the form of a sea of suffocating blackness.

"I-I can't believe it! My fellow Peridots, I think we've done it!" The voice, rising above all others, was triumphant and victorious.

Suddenly, blinding white light enveloped all he was experiencing. Sensations came rushing in all at once: the feel of cold tile, the sharp smell of chemicals, and the intense pain radiating throughout his entire being.

His vision started to clear up, slowly, little by little, like he was struggling to open his eyes.

And then he could see.

He was in some sort of laboratory, with stark white floors and matching walls. Large mechanical structures littered the room, most of them dripping fluids into test tubes or producing ominous humming noises. The scenery was new and overwhelming, making his head ache even harder.

A strange, green creature stepped forward, wearing a long lab coat and an opaque visor. She was tall, with strange, diamond-like symbols on her knees and her chest. Her fingers were disconnected with her arms, hovering over her oddly metallic stumps of her hands. Her eyes shimmered, mouth gaping at him.

They were separated by a sheet of thick plastic that surrounded him, like some kind of cage. Above and below him, bizarre machines transmitted some sort of visible light, tinted a bluish-purple color. It send tingling sensations through his body as it passed through his in waves.

The creature knelt down, touching her levitating fingers to the thick shield that stood between them. He watched her with curiosity. Who was she?

A twinge of pain settled behind his eyes. The better question was, who was he? He wasn't even sure. All he knew was that he was here, where ever this place was.

"Welcome to the Homeworld," she whispered, a lock of yellowish hair falling over her visor. "Bismuth."

 **Author's note- im sorry this is so short! i meant for this to be a brief, vague, and curt introduction for the character. pls have a good day! 3 -chaos (also: these peridots have limb enhancers because that's how I headcanon them always being. they dont really take them off.)**


	3. -The Soldier-

The leader of Yellow Diamond's Perdiots, the one of the highest quality, darted through the halls of the Temple, heading to her master's office. She was wide-eyed, panting, and trembling from excitement.

She couldn't believe that the subject had awoke! After hundreds of hours of non-stop testing, innumerable failures, and many science-related injuries, she and her team succeed in their mission!

She had secured her title of Yellow Diamond's personal scientist for at least another couple hundred years.

"My lady!" She declared, her body locked in a traditional bow as she stood near the door of Yellow Diamond's office. "I have an important announcement for you!"

"Come in," Yellow Diamond's voice was a threatening baritone, the same tone she used for everything.

The Peridot crept past Yellow Diamond's rather snobbish looking Pearl, falling to one knee before her ruler.

"The project I had been assigned to..." she started, her voice barely rising about a breathy whisper. Her nerves were starting to overtake her, the pressure that came from directly speaking to a Diamond almost overwhelming.

"What about it? Speak, Peridot." Yellow Diamond growled, the muscles in her mighty neck flexing and becoming apparent.

"It was a success!" she blurted, her body tense and stiff. "It awoke a few hours ago! And it's still alive!"

Yellow Diamond didn't share the same excitement her Perdiot was experiencing. "Alright," she murmured, standing up from her throne and casting a shadow over the Peridot. "I'd like to see it myself."

"Y-Yes ma'am! Please follow me!" The Peridot nodded furiously, scampering out of the room as the massive frame of Yellow Diamond marched behind her.

"One more thing, Scientist," Yellow Diamond boomed, the trench coat she wore swishing around her ankles. "Don't refer to it as _alive_ ; that thing is no gem. It's a foreign creature you and your lessers worked on, understand?"

The Peridot saluted, her voice coming out as a squeak. "Y-Yes ma'am! I apologize for the blunder!" Her head turned towards the entrance of her lab. "Please allow me to go in first and prepare for your appearance, my lady!"

Bismuth, as he quickly realized was his name, watched the creatures (he also learned were called gems) trudge around the room, writing down data and performing small experiments on tables.

The gems all mostly looked the same- green skin, yellow hair, visors, and beady eyes. They refered to each other by a slew of numbers instead of a singular word like they used with Bismuth, which was only one of the many differences he noticed between he and them.

In the time Bismuth had been awake, he had become more aware about the body he was inhabiting. He was taller than the gems that scrambled about the floor, with a long, slender frame and oily locks of silver hair that reached his bony shoulders. His skin was a dark gray color, but it was also noticeably iridescent, shimmering in a variety of colors whenever the artificial light hit it.

On his foot, he had found something very odd. A chunk of hard material protruded from his flesh, a bit darker than his skin and also iridescent.

"Prepare everything!" The largest of the green gems shouted, running into the room and flailing her floating fingertips. "Yellow Diamond's coming!"

A wave of concern rushed over the scientists. "Yellow Diamond?!" One screeched, dropping her test tube and splattering the contents on the floor.

"Clean that up, you clod!" Another gem cried, shoving the first gem onto the ground.

The gems went into a fury, scattering around the room and putting up spare materials.

The lead Peridot stepped towards Bismuth's cage, touching her fingers to the clear wall.

"Okay, Bismuth. It's your time to shine." Bismuth nodded dully, not understanding fully the dire situation that was about to unfold.

The sliding doors of the laboratory opened up, the massive gem that Bismuth figured was Yellow Diamond stepped in.

She was incredibly tall, Bismuth a few inches shorter than the height of her hip. Her arms and chest were defined with muscle, and her plump lips were twisted in a snarl.

The lead Peridot quickly brought her hand to her forehead, averting her eyes from Yellow Diamond. She gestured at Bismuth, a nervous smile coming to her face.

"Here it is, my lady. Bismuth, the project you requested."

Yellow Diamond, arms clasp behind her back, marched to Bismuth, crouching down to inspect him.

When Bismuth finally saw Yellow Diamond face to face, a strange feeling surged through his body. It was like he had met her before, in some other period of his life, but he had little to no recollection of it. He was suddenly very, _very_ afraid of her, the fear surging through him making Bismuth's body shudder.

As Yellow Diamond glared at him, Bismuth slowly reached down towards the material in his foot, hovering his long fingers over it. In a split second, the substance flashed white, and a glimmering sword materialized in his palm.

Yellow Diamond took a step back, snorting and reaching into the stone implanted on her chest. An even larger, serrated blade came from her gem, Yellow Diamond's massive hands clenching around the handle.

Bismuth stood up, letting the sword drag across the ground as he stumbled towards the glass farthest from Yellow Diamond. He wasn't sure why, but every fiber of his being was telling him to _get out_.

The green gems frantically started to press buttons on computer monitors, the largest one holding onto Yellow Diamond.

"This isn't normal!" She shouted, waving her hands. "Bismuth has been nothing but docile until you arrived, I promise!"

While they seemed to be distracted, Bismuth thought fast, slashing the glass with his sword. It instantly shattered, Bismuth crawling out of the hole he had made and falling onto the ground.

However, Bismuth's escape did not last as long as he had hoped. Yellow Diamond tore away from the gem that was talking to her, stomping towards Bismuth. He futilely raised his blade, but it did no use. Yellow Diamond snapped her fingers, and a yellow tinted bubble formed around Bismuth, effectly imprisoning him.

She thumped the bubble, making Bismuth wrap his arms over his head. "Ah, it's got some fight in it, huh? Good, that's what I need the Homeworld's newest soldier breed."

The gem in the lab coat sighed, wiping off her face. "I guess that crisis had been averted, huh? I'm glad we got Bismuth back under control."

Yellow Diamond towered over the gem, shaking her head. "You stupid Peridot! Did you not foresee it trying to escape?!"

The gem, Peridot, looked dumbfounded. "M-My lady, I had no idea it would-"

"When you regenerate, you better not failure me like this again." With that, Yellow Diamond lifted her sword with ease, slicing the Peridot in half. Her body dissipated in a cloud of smoke, a triangular gem smacking to the hard floor.

 **Author's Note- please comment if you like this story! have a good day! 3**


	4. -The Examination-

Sitting in her quarters, Pink Diamond carefully assessed the papers on her desk.

Over many hundreds of thousands of years, gem kind had supported their population by using systems called Kindergartens to grow certain types of gems. Kindergartens were used to make the most generic of gems, like Quartz soldiers or Peridot scientists.

More important gems, like the elemental gems such as Lapis Lazuli, Sapphire, and Fire Agate, were made in a much smaller supply at the Homeworld's own Kindergarten, dubbed the Mother Kindergarten. Pearls were even produced inside the Mother Kindergarten, from a device called the Mother of Pearl. All it took was a certain amount of sediment incubated in pure energy.

However, since Kindergartens had a draining effect on their host planet, the Mother Kindergarten was only seldom used. The only non-draining process it had was the creation of Pearls. This was why alternate planets were used for large orders of common gems.

The most recent Kindergarten colony, sector 1335.9, was uncomfortably close to its own imminent destruction, so it was of the utmost concern for the Diamonds to start plans for a new one. Yellow had located a small, but life filled, planet several light-years away from the Homeworld. It showed a lot of promise towards being a Kindergarten, but the Diamond Authority wouldn't know for sure unless it was scoped out and surveyed.

Naturally, Pink Diamond signed up for that job.

She was an adventurer at heart, always ready for a new place to discover and conquer. Not to mention it gave her an opportunity to fight. Whatever creatures this planet held, Pink was going to make sure they feared her and her Diamond sisters.

"Pink," something shuffled by her door, asking for entrance.

Pink Diamond knew the voice immediately. "Come in, Yellow Diamond."

A yellow line traveled down her sealed door, and the goo-like material split open. Yellow Diamond stepped in, arms behind her back.

"I thought you would be pleased to know that the prototype of Bismuth is functioning." she murmured in her deep baritone.

Pink Diamond cast her eyes up towards Yellow, a wicked smile exciting her plump lips.

"Oh really?" she asked. "Is it ready to use? I'm ready to try it out as my own soldier."

Yellow Diamond nodded. "I plan for you to take Bismuth while you survey the Kindergarten planet. Would that be pleasant for you?"

Pink Diamond slammed her fist on her desk, the force of the blow throwing off stacks of papers. "Of course! I want to shed blood, Yellow! I could care less who it's with!"

Yellow Diamond did not mirror her enthusiasm. "Affirmative." she said. "Bismuth is in my Peridots' laboratory. Let's go." Walking back to the door, Yellow Diamond's gem glowed, and the matter in the door separated once again.

Pink Diamond followed Yellow out of her portion of the Homeword temple, and deep into the heart of Yellow's section. Yellow Diamond's domain was more scientific and modern, not displaying war trophies and weapons like Pink's hallways did. They traversed several flights of stairs, as the laboratory was located on the very bottom floor for secrecy.

The laboratory was guarded by two large Quartz soldiers, both with spike-studded whips in hand. They bowed in respect as the Diamonds passed by them and into the laboratory.

Inside, Peridots of all sizes stumbled about, tampering with machines and mixing chemicals together. Yellow Diamond marched past them, ignoring them in favor of the cluster of gems gathered in the back. The largest one seemed to notice Yellow's presence, and quickly saluted her.

"Ah, my ladies Yellow and Pink Diamond! Thank you for visiting the lab!" The Peridot was a little taller than the others and had a nervous stutter to her voice. "Are you here to see Bismuth?"

Yellow Diamond didn't respond, shooing the smaller gems away from them and gesturing at the figure that was crouched in a clear enclosure. "There it is."

Pink Diamond came closer, watching the creature start to shift uncomfortably.

It had a gem-like form, but it still had noticeable differences than the gems Pink had grown accustomed to seeing. Its chest was flat, and its arms and legs were shapeless and scrawny. Its face was thin, and its eyes were wide with fear. The light from the lamps overhead reflected off its skin, making the dull gray shine in a rainbow of colors. Its black, curly hair came down to its shoulders. It wore a long, white shirt with a small star imprinted on it, which clashed with the decidedly dark color scheme it had.

Pink tapped the glass, pointing at the creature's foot. "What is that?"

Yellow squinted. "The creature has several gem-like powers, including some type of material at its core. We are unable to identity what exactly it is, but we do know its capable of summoning a weapon. Specifically, a sword."

Pink Diamond grinned as the creature made small squeaking noises. "It seems to fear us, which is good."

"It actually tried to attack us earlier. My idiot scientist didn't bother to put any restraining applications on it." Yellow muttered, a bitter sigh escaping from her mouth. "But after some punishment, it seems to be submissive to us now."

Yellow turned to the keypad attached to the clear wall, starting to type in a code. "I'll let you take it now, to brief it and prepare for your mission."

"Wonderful," Pink said, imagining the new possibilities that awaited her with the new breed of soldier she was about to receive.


End file.
